


Accustomed

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e04 Jersey Devil, Episode: s02e08 One Breath, Episode: s02e13 Irresistible, Episode: s04e17 Tempus Fugit, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: 155 words. Scully wonders just when she became so accustoned to Mulder.





	Accustomed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: 155 Words: Accustomed 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG 

Category: 155 word count, Scully POV. 

Spoilers: References to Jersey Devil, Irresistible, One Breath, Tempus Fugit. 

Summary: Scully wonders just how she became so comfortable with Mulder, anfdd when she knew it. 

Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral. Others please ask. 

Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, The X-Files are owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No money gathered; no intentional copyright trespass. 

If anyone were to ask when I first knew, I would have to go and think about it. This isn't something that you clue in to the instant it happens. It's a sense, a feeling that grows over time. 

A human grows from egg meeting sperm, forming a viable person in nine months. A natural progression. Birth, infancy, toddlerhood, childhood, adolescence and adulthood until death are all on a continuum. This is a good analogy of the process I've been going through. 

Was it the night he gave me the Apollo Eleven keychain for my birthday? The cold, dark night he found me shut in a closet by Donnie Pfaster, I hung onto him for dear life? Perhaps the day I regained consciousness after my abduction? Or, was it the night we spent in the forest when I tried to keep him alive? 

All I know is that now I am totally accustoned to Mulder.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
